


Attempts at Marriage

by booktick



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Series, Tags May Change, not spoiler free at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Roy and Riza both try to propose to each other...several times.





	1. Winter 1917 [Roy]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried my best to get the timeline somewhat correct, so I hope the year seems right??? Round one of trying to propose to each other, here we go.

* * *

Roy had taken a good deal of time to himself regarding his relationship with Riza Hawkeye. He had considered how it wasn't exactly the best time to propose marriage. It had been two years since the events with Fullm--Edward Elric and the Homunculus. He had spent his time since assisting with rebuilding and aiding Ishval. Riza hadn't taken the suggestion of rest lightly, insisted on joining him as soon as possible. Roy had been stuck in the hospital for more than he would have liked but with Hawkeye near by...it wasn't that bad. 

He could always rely on her for brutal honesty in his moments of utter exhaustion and despair. She would have never let him remain on the ground as long as she had a hand to help him back up. He could say the same for her though he assumed it would be shrugged off as an unneeded comment. They both were at each other's side in the end. 

However, it could have been because of the lack of time they spent together during King Bradley's reign of brutality before the time of reckoning came to their country. Or because he was truly did have a heart warmer than the sun as Havoc suggested on a train ride to the North. Roy decided, after thumping Havoc repeatedly on the head, that it was none of the above at all. It wasn't the right time...before all this.

He and Riza had gotten to grow close throughout the years. From simple studies to serving together and to nearly dying together. When you get to know someone, no matter how, you see all sides of that person and it will not always been something good. With Riza, he saw her weak points right away. It had taken one suggestive comment from a Homunculus regarding his supposed death and she had dropped her shields. He still found himself angered by the idea...but not anger for her. A similar anger he supposed Riza had herself when she laid there and bled out before him.

The possibility of death had never seemed far fetched in their line of duty, of living, yet in the moment of being without the other...they had both folded and dropped their masks for all to bare witness. Despite trying his best in the last year or so to learn from this, Roy could not let himself not worry, to not fear. It was a fault that would follow him one day to his death. But he still had work to do, both of them did. And not everything had to be...as dark as this.

Though Roy  _had_ learned, rather slowly, some things from all that had occurred. Even while he still held the constant dread of Riza Hawkeye's demise within his battered flesh--which had settled neatly behind his own heart--he learned. He could have some light in within the darkness. There could be sunlight within the rain. There would always be another day for fear but let today be the one for... _well_...he wasn't exactly sure but he had a few ideas depending on the occasion. 

Which is one of the reasons Roy Mustang had bought a ring exactly five months ago. It wasn't terribly big, nor did it look as bright as whatever Fullm--Edward had suggested on his last trip to Resembool. Edward wasn't even a State Alchemist anymore yet he had called upon the boy's input on an engagement ring. Sure, Roy had nearly thrown Edward Elric in front of a train after a series of back and forth banter. But who hasn't?

"I've never been here." Riza said.

Roy looked up from his train of thoughts to Riza Hawkeye. She, instead, had her eyes set on the moon above. He swallowed his pride before he let a grin swallow his face. His hip and arm leaned against the railing, which wasn't that supportive to be honest. If he had put more pressure he'd probably go right over the balcony and Riza would be comforted by Havoc at his funeral, which wouldn't be terribly big but enough-shit...had he said something?

Riza was staring right at him and Roy had no idea why. He blinked after forgetting how briefly and swallowed harder this time. As he pulled away from the railing, he slid one hand into his pocket and laughed as awkwardly as he always had, which was a tad loud and out of place at times but it was his laugh and that's what mattered. Jeez, he was starting to think like Winry Rockbell. Edward's mechanic was a terrible influence. 

"It's not the best restaurant in town but it has its' moments." Roy shrugged.

"Hm." Riza nodded.

She looked away for a second time though not at the moon. The snow was heavier than last, maybe heavier than the North and that was certainly saying something. Olivier Armstrong would have slaughtered him for the mere thought of such a thing. Only Briggs soldiers know what cold is then something something mean and brutally honest. That was the Olivier way.

"Uh," Roy took a step closer "It's a cold night. Are you cold? I'm cold."

Maes would have said he was doing great.

He missed Maes.

Focus, Roy. He blinked himself away from his thoughts again. He could do this. He just had to find an opening and-

"No, I'm fine, General." Riza smiled, it was a small smile "Thanks though. Maybe you should head back in if you're cold?"

Damn.

This was not how he had planned things to go. Damn the cold and damn Edward Elric for saying a proposal in snow would be romantic. He should have guessed that after even Alphonse had laughed. At least he had some dignity left and could comfort his embarrassment all on his own. He didn't need to care about anyone's opinion. He was just fine-

"General, you're turning blue. Here." Riza tied her scarf around his neck with a neat knot.

"I-" He stuttered, not sure how to reply at the moment.

There went his self care right out the door. His cheeks felt far too hot along with his knot and embarrassment flooded his system. Not because Hawkeye had just given him her scarf or had tried to help him not be cold, no. It was the ring within his palm within his pocket, hidden from view. This was not...a good night for proposing he figured in the end. Bundled up outside in the cold at a shady at best restaurant in the middle of the night was not Hawkeye material.

He could do better than this. He would do better than this. He was Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and he would propose if it was the last thing he did. Nothing could stop him from finding the perfect moment, even if the world currently seemed against him. He let go of the ring in his pocket, which fell gently to the bottom of the pocket. He pulled his hand out and let it rest over hers on the balcony's railing.

"Thank you." With a smile, Roy finally finished his reply.


	2. Winter 1917 [Riza]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing (or writing) but here you all go.

* * *

Riza had calculated the time and effort put into this up until the last moment. A train ride to Resembool was exactly the perfect timing surely. She spent her time thinking of what had led her to this train ride though. Her path with Mustang had not been an easy one by any means. It had even been cruel and agonizing at times. There were some things she didn't even want to think about in this lifetime or the next.

Some paths have multiple forks, branches that lead to all sorts of people and moments. In fact, she and Mustanf had started a journey with the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, in their destination--Resembool. It had led to not only the end of the Homunculi' reign but the tragedy...of it all really. Any sort of stone that had been filled with hundreds to thousands of souls in the name of immortality and superiority was a bit too much for anyone she figured; even for whatever the center of Homunculi had been. From where she and Mustang were now, though...things had approved for them to some extent. Improved for Amestris, for Ishval, for everyone.

Riza had assisted with the rebuilding of Ishval and tried to right some of her wrongs, even as little as she could. No one could change what had happened in Ishval. She could not lay all blame on Bradley or the rest of the Homunculus. However, moving forward, she found some sort of footing. Roy Mustang had been there to steady her and walk along side. It was only her regret that Maes Hughes could not be there that lingered in silence.

This wasn't about Maes though, nor about the progress made in Ishval, or even about the Elric brothers. She had to keep her focus or she would fall all over again. In the last few weeks, Mustang had said the two of them would have time off. She couldn't possibly see how. Their job would never be finished. Their duties would carry on most likely even after death--which was hopefully a long time from now. However, Mustang would not stop badgering until she accepted. She could only take so many nudges and winks from the General, no matter how much she loved the man.

So, off they went. The two soldiers from Amestris on a train to Resembool of all places. They had sat in silence for a good majority of the ride, mostly due to the fact Roy Mustang could fall asleep anywhere and at any time. Riza, on the other hand, found it difficult to do the same. Even with Mustang at her side, the ring in the pocket of her jacket prodded at her each time she took a breath. A constant reminder of what she had hoped to accomplish on this visit to the country side.

Riza turned her head to look down at the man who held the title of Flame Alchemist. He slumbered on, loudly she may add, and happily it would seem due to the smile on his face. It was better than having him in tears, nightmares did not do Roy Mustang any favors in the slightest. She reached, fingers brushed hair from his forehead. Her knuckles ran down his cheek to his lips.

Thank goodness he took her advice and removed the monstrosity of a mustache he had. It hadn't been so much the fact it reminded her of that sketchy fellow that ran around with Scar during the events in Central. It wasn't even that facial hair and Mustang looked bad to her. She just didn't like being tickled each time she kissed the man. She had felt a bit guilty afterwards but Roy assured her it did them both well with its' removal. 

Her fingers pulled away from his face when he stirred. Perhaps he wasn't as asleep as she had previously thought. He was good at playing with masks, this could just be another trick of his. To see what she would do with a unassuming Roy Mustang. In the past, they had both seen what it got him. They still had the shackles to prove it. Not mentioning the ruined pairs of gloves that had to be tossed out on occasion. So many gloves. Such a tragic loss.

Riza smiled and looked away. With a deep breath, her hand slipped into the pocket of her jacket but did not pull out. Her shoulders fell low, another deep breath left her. Her eyes were on the back of the head of the patron in front of them. Mustang did not make any move to sit up or move to touch her. She would need to be careful with her next moves.

This was the moment. She had to act fast but without fault. Her fingers clutched the ring inside the pocket. Her throat felt awfully dry in this moment, maybe even a bit fuzzy like the inside of her pocket. She would not let it hold her back. Riza let her eyebrows furrow and she nodded, mostly for herself.

"General, I need to ask you-" she kept her voice low but not exactly a whisper.

"Are we," Mustang yawned, sounding much like one starting up their automobile "Are we in Resembool?"

His arms struck out in a vicious stretch. She barely had time to lean back to avoid his elbow. Her eyebrows remained furrowed as she looked back at him. Her fingers, which had been clutching the ring, was now choking the ring-- _well_ , they would be if the ring wasn't an inanimate object. She stared at her companion a lot like one does when one nearly gets elbowed on a train by the love of their life.

"No, sir." Her reply was quick and rough.

Mustang must have taken notice as he widened his smile. He scratched the back of his head before placing an arm across the back of their seats. His still half asleep stare matched her stern glare of silent aggravation. The stares met and his parted first, dropping away to look out the window instead. The exchange still made her stomach flop. It had been a similar feeling when they had gone to that shady restaurant-

"Would you look at that?" Mustang interrupted her train of thought.

He really wasn't-This wasn't-

"Now that's a _snowy_ situation."

"I think it's sticky, sir." She argued, with no real reason to do so but it was plainly obvious that was the correct saying.

"No, no." He pressed his cheek against the window for a moment, as if for examination of the said snow.

"Sir-"

He pulled back after a few moments too long of face pressing the window, "No, it looks like snow to me. See? It's coming from the sky!" It was like the man had never seen snow before.

Riza sighed, letting the smile overcome her. Her shoulders let up, a softer breath left her. She nodded in agreement with Mustang, just as she let the ring in her pocket fall to the bottom of it again. Her hands went to her lap instead as she looked out the train window with them. There would always be another moment and maybe...maybe a train ride wasn't actually the best place after all. Public proposals can be deeply upsetting for some. However, no one seemed to be looking at them-

"It's a nice change from rain, isn't it?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, sir. It is." Riza replied.

"I bet the Rockbell's daughter is having a field day with Edward Elric." He stroked his chin, where the nonexistent beard was.

As for his comment, Riza was sure Winry Rockbell wouldn't have it any other way.

"Automail can be tricky in the cold. Even with the automail he got from the North." Mustang looked back at her. 

"Do you think she'll be interested in your proposition, sir?" Riza could finally swallow without it burning, "Such a proposal needs to be planned out in every detail beforehand."

"Don't worry," he placed his hand over the two on her lap "I'm great with proposals."

What a cheap, as well as _completely oblivious_ , shot.

 


	3. Spring 1918 [Roy]

* * *

Perhaps winter wasn't as romantic as Edward Elric had led him to believe. Winry Rockbell had thought the idea was sweet no matter where or when he proposed. He wasn't sure how reliable that belief was though. He had already taken Edward's word on it but the Rockbell girl was good with making people laugh and feel better about themselves. Winry had even agreed to help with automail replacement for some of those back in Central, a difficult job but she had accepted with a smile.

However, she  _had_  put her foot down and said she would work in Resembool for the most part. It wasn't at all like with Edward. There wasn't any immaturity nor snark following her words. It had been simple fact. Also, she had been the perfect guest with Maes' family after all. And Roy wanted to have his own family with Hawkeye...

Winry Rockbell wasn't exactly someone he knew terribly well. But she was not out to mess or play around with his current lifestyle as Edward Elric was. She could be trusted, yes. He would need to see what other suggestions she had in his next call there. But she was awfully young...and was somehow capable of not taking Edward's snark to heart. He couldn't decide which part of the scale he fell on with taking advice. He was sure he would have this internal argument again... _and again_. 

Roy had been on this train of thought since he and Riza Hawkeye had arrived back in Central. It was a loop of music that he didn't have the sheet music for. He was way out of his element here. Flirting and kisses were his expertise when he wasn't working. But no where on that list had been marriage proposal.

And right now, staring at the back of Riza Hawkeye's head made that information even worse. _No_ , he _could_ do this. No need to worry so much. It was a new year, a new chance and a new...whatever else was new.

"Lieutenant." He couldn't decide which facial expression to go with.

As she turned, Roy panicked. He settled for a stern stare as his facial expression accompanied with hands behind his back. Hawkeye immediately stood at attention and met him with a blank stare. They stood in silence for at least a minute or two after that. Roy's heart had dropped to his stomach and settled there rather uncomfortably. 

"...Sir?"

"Are the reports ready to be sent out?" He hadn't even proofread them.

To be honest, he wasn't even sure which reports he was referring to. He had simply blurted out a reply and hoped for the best. The way Hawkeye raised an eyebrow confirmed she was as equally confused as he. He didn't let that stop him from looking away and out the window--rather dramatically too he might add. He could have been an excellent actor. He peaked a quick glance at her to see how his performance was holding up.

"I'm not sure I follow, sir."

Hawkeye looked out the window with him but her darting eyes seemed unsure of what he was looking at. He refocused his gaze and found the setting Sun. It would be night soon enough. Okay, new plan. Moonlight proposal. Yes, that would be a great way to go. No eyes would be looking at them and they could just-

"It's been a bit cold even for Spring." He replied softly.

Hawkeye had stepped away and past him. He had to nearly trip over his own feet to catch up to her. His hands were still behind his back but his shoulders seemed confused and unsure of what to do--they decided, in the end, hunched was the appropriate position. It wasn't but if Roy Mustang was anything it was being committed to whatever he did. So, he walked with Hawkeye, shoulders hunched and eyes out at the air in front of him.

"Are you feeling well?" She asked, never letting her tone change this whole time.

"Yes. I am as healthy as a horse or so I hear." He laughs and his voice cracks, which unsettles even him.

He was a State Alchemist. He was better than this. Roy Mustang could propose to his best frien--...his best friend. His shoulders finally dropped and he bowed his head some. They walked in silence this time, all the way to the steps that led down to the building's front doors. They came to a stop once they reached those steps. Roy managed to lift his head and smile.

The sun had set from how the space around them seemed to darken some. Even with the light on the walls, it was rather...empty now. No one walked by, no one chattered away and interrupted their moment. It was as if the world had come to a brief stand still. And he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The work day was technically finished though their sort of work never seemed truly finished. _Yet_...

"Lieutenant," he began "my apologies. I've been trying to discuss a serious matter with you."

"Well," Hawkeye stared at him "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can figure it out."

She sounded so sure. She seemed to always follow through with whatever she set her mind to, even in moments like this. He admired her for it. It was one of the reasons he had entrusted her with so much. Riza Hawkeye could be trusted with his life.

What was a proposal but just another talk, another moment, just between them? They had discussed things far more terrifying and far darker than the idea of marriage. If he could just keep believing that then maybe he could get the words out-

"Havoc." is what came out of his mouth instead. 

"Wha-" she started to ask.

But he looked right past her. His heart climbed back up to his chest and hammered away. His eyes widened and his mouth ran dry. His eyes nearly twitched at the sight before him. From a distance, he could see Jean Havoc, arms out and tears streaming, coming right for-

_Him._

Roy Mustang was on the floor with Jean Havoc on top of him. Havoc's tears flooded Roy's own eyes. He tried to shove the man off, to get a look at Hawkeye. But she had rolled her own eyes and sighed, started to walk away from them both. He reached out an arm to try and stop her but it was fruitless. Hawkeye eventually faded from sight. And Havoc kept blubbering on top of him, something about someone and declarations of love-

"And then she said she loved me, Mustang!"

Roy sighed and accepted his fate as Jean Havoc's friend. One arm fell flat with a thud on the floor, his fingers curled into his palm and unfurled after another sigh. With his other hand Roy patted Havoc's back a few times as he stared at a wall instead. Moonlight proposal was out the window, huh? He would have to come up with a good excuse next time to be alone with her. No! No excuse needed. They were dating after all. It wasn't far fetched for them to be alone. He didn't need an excuse. He was Roy Mustang, the Flame Alche-

"You're such a good friend listening to me, Mustang!" Havoc interrupted Roy's self pep talk.

Good friend Roy Mustang. Yup, that was him...

 


	4. Spring 1918 [Riza]

* * *

It had been a long work day. Longer than most really, with frequent memos and a variety of calls on the phone. She had her hands full for two years now. It wasn't that she was envious of her prior life, before all of...this. The progress that had been made was one to be proud of to some degree. Though it would have been better if none of it had occurred. But wishing would never change this.

So, she favored a busy day over resting and doing nothing most of the time. It kept her hands active and her mind on anything else. Riza did not ignore her past but she did not let her halt her progress. She would write notes for General Mustang to review and take calls from occasionally Havoc and otherwise. It was a familiar and welcomed cycle.

A good step forward. 

"Lieutenant?"

She looked up from her train of thoughts. Before her stood the General himself, Roy Mustang. She pushed her chair back and stood at attention. Her eyes locked on him and nothing else seemed to matter at the moment.

"Yes, General. What can I do for you?"

"Did you review the notes I gave you for the meeting with Mrs. Bradley?"

"Yes, sir," her heart dropped into her gut "I did. I am prepared for the visit."

Visit and meeting may sound similar but had entire different contexts. 

"Good." Mustang nodded "Then you won't mind if we bump it up to today."

Her lips parted yet no words left her. It was as if her previous mindset had been erased and covered with another. The past is the past and it should not hinder her. She would make progress from it. She had told Winry Rockbell something similar when they met, hadn't she? She couldn't recall the exact words anymore...

Mrs. Bradley was enough to push her into unease but with Mrs. Bradley meant Selim...no...he was not Selim Bradley anymore or even Pride. She wasn't sure what to call him really. Should she see him as a child? There hadn't been any reports on anything unusual with him. And he made Mrs. Bradley happy...

"No, sir. No problem." That was a lie. "Shall I gather my jacket?" 

Mustang nodded as he moved past her desk back towards his office. She let out the breath she had held since his not so much a suggestion but decision regarding the Bradley meeting. The breath chilled her ribs and an ache lingered close behind. She rubbed her side briefly before she too moved. Her jacket draped over one arm and her chair now scooted back in at her desk.

It took them a good hour until they had arrived at Mrs. Bradley's home. She was used to Central and had refused to move away. It was easier for the higher up to keep an eye on her and the...boy. What was the saying? Keep your enemies closer? Was whatever the Homunculus was now the enemy? Riza had asked Mustang that once. He never answered. 

Her eyes had remained fixed on her hands for a good part of the ride up. As she left the automobile, they lifted up to look over the Bradley house. Much smaller than the one she had with King Bradley. But Mrs. Bradley had felt that the past was only good to an extent. Central was fine but there were too many memories in the old house. Change of scenery was good in small doses like this house she was given. Mrs. Bradley had said to move forward meant another tomorrow and that was what her husband would have wanted. With phrases like those, Riza nearly assumed Mrs. Bradley had known more than she had let on two years back. 

"General!" A smiling woman approached with one arm up "Lieutenant. I am so glad you made it. I had thought you'd be stopping by later next week."

"We decided we couldn't wait." Mustang smiled back, clasping one of her hands within his for a moment.

Mrs. Bradley seemed to take it as a sign of affection. For her smile softened some and a nod followed. After Mustang let go, her arm immediately hooked with Riza's. Riza let out a soft gasp, barely audible really but she swallowed hard. A much smaller smile was on her lips as she looked to Mrs. Bradley. 

"Yes, Ma'am." She let the older woman walk her back towards the front door to the home.

From this distance, it isn't difficult to see the small figure in the second floor window. She glanced up once or twice and a tiny hand waved slowly at her. Without thinking for once, Riza raised her free arm and waved back briefly. The tiny hand waved faster the second time and then disappeared from view. Mrs. Bradley only laughed at the awkward but brief exchange. Mustang followed close behind them.

Mrs. Bradley was more than delighted to show them both her photo album. In it were pictures of her and, according to the rest of the world, recently adopted son. Riza had lingered on a few of the photos, there was one that must have been taken ages ago since it had King Bradley in it. A family photo, not a rare occurrence and one of many apparently since King Bradley had managed to make time for his family apparently.

Though Mrs. Bradley smiled in each of these photos it had been King Bradley's smile that unnerved Riza the most. It came in second to Selim Bradley's smile. It wasn't even that the smiles looked faked or awkward. The trio...looked like a family. Any family photo one might see in a photo album. It looked so...human. They looked _happy._  Riza could feel her heart thumping away though much harder this time. 

She quickly changed her gaze to other photos, anything without Bradley or...well, old Selim. Anything to push the tiptoeing dread off her shoulders and back. It was about fifteen minutes and two cups of tea before Selim 2.0 arrived on the scene. The dread came back hard and fast for Riza. But she felt Mustang's hand over her wrist, not grabbing but his thumb stroked in gentle patterns. 

"Hi!" The small Homunculus waved with his entire tiny arm "Mama says you're friends."

"Oh-" Riza was taken off guard.

"Yes." Mustang interrupted "Yes, we are good friends of your mother."

Mrs. Bradley plucked the Homunculus up and held him close, a kiss to the cheek. The duo watched as she set him back down and ruffled his hair. The exchange should have seemed unnatural with the knowledge they had both acquired. Yet when the...child laughed and hugged his stuffed teddy bear...it didn't seem unnatural at all.

Riza watched as he scurried off just as he had arrived. Mrs. Bradley had already started speaking, another top for discussion though Riza couldn't hear much of it. It sounded muffled and out of place. She had to shake her head and drink the rest of her tea to regain her composure and focus.

"He looks so much like my husband, don't you think?" Mrs.Bradley spoke so softly.

"Yes," Mustang agreed "The resemblance is uncanny." It sounded like the punchline of a joke she couldn't recall.

After another twenty minutes of back and forth, they had to say goodbye. Mrs. Bradley had appreciated their visit and said they were always welcomed at the Bradley household. Mustang thought he was great at acting in moments of tension but Riza believed she was better. She shook Mrs. Bradley's hand and even laughed as the older woman asked when they'd be getting married. Mustang had laughed a little too hard. A victory for best actor went to Riza Hawkeye that afternoon.

"Not for a while, ma'am," Riza replied "The General and I still have a lot of work to do with Ishval and more."

"Oh you two never rest, do you?" Mrs. Bradley sighed and nodded "Do come back soon. Who knows?"

 _Oh no_ -

"Maybe you'll be married by then. My husband always said you two were practically glued to the hip." Mrs. Bradley continued.

There wasn't any laughter this time.

Mrs. Bradley finished her goodbyes and headed back inside her home. It was a quiet walk back to the automobile. Riza had looked over her shoulder, up at the second floor again. That familiar tiny hand waved eagerly at her and she gave a halfhearted wave back before she turned away. Mustang opened the door for her and she entered just as quietly.

A few seconds later he was sat beside her in the driver's seat. The automobile remained parked and they sat for a few more moments in silence. The breeze of Spring came through the halfway down windows. It tickled her neck some. It was also a nudge against her current train of thoughts actually.

Mrs. Bradley's words, if a tad bit nosy, were surprising. Yes, Riza and Hawkeye were dating. But marriage? Did everyone think that? No, Havoc would have said something already. And right now, Riza couldn't very well bring up what Mrs. Bradley had said to Mustang. That'd be too on the nose-

"She's a funny one, isn't she?" Mustang asked.

"Sir-?" She didn't look at him.

Instead of both hands in her lap, she let one go inside a pocket of her jacket. Inside, her fingers turned the engagement ring over and over. A comfort item now more than anything. Riza didn't know why she couldn't just...ask him...it was just a ring...just a few words and-

"Nothing, Lieutenant." He shook his head.

"Sir, maybe we should discu-" all she had to was say four words.

"I'm sure Havoc's called at least five times by now. He's worse than Maes' was." Mustang smiled again as he interrupted.

The automobile came to life and Riza let the words fall back inside her mouth. She felt Mustang's fingers squeeze hers gently and give a pat to her wrist. She sighed and let go of the ring inside her pocket. Her hands were together once more upon her lap. It was just four words...why was it so hard to say them?

 


End file.
